The following patent publications are believed to represent the current state of the art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,970,843; 6,537,654; 6,709,736 and 7,598,185; and
US Published Patent Application Nos: 2007/0089597; 2007/0105706 and 2008/0095958.